Never Speak
by CarletTheMonkeyLovr
Summary: "Never speak to him. NEVER. Is that clear?" The vicious and charismatic Ali rules the most exclusive clique at Rosewood with more control than you can imagine. Aria has always gone along with this. But what happens when a certain guy comes along? What happens when once again, Ali tries to manipulate everything? Will Aria go along? Or will it be the end of life as they once knew?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey y'all! It's us, your two very favorite authors, Carlet and MonkeyLovr. That's right! We love writing so very much that we've decided to combine our evil minds and use it for good. So we bring you our very first co written Pretty Little Liars fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know that we don't own Pretty Little Liars, you should do everyone a favor and get your head checked. Seriously, what are you playing at? Everyone knows that we don't own anything. Well, except the lovely plot of this story. **

Chapter 1

_Winter break senior year_

"C'mon!" Alison threw a pillow at Aria, who was curled up by the fire, reading a book, unaware of her surroundings "Get up!"

"Mmmm..." Aria said, not really listening as she turned a page.

"I'm serious." Ali reached over and snatched the book out of Aria's hands. "It's New Year's Eve, for heaven's sake. Get off your ass and put on some decent clothes. There's a party going on downstairs, and we're going." She said firmly.

"But…" Aria started to protest. She was in no mood for any more parties. That's all they did for the entire two weeks they were at the Treasure Lake Ski Lodge. She, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Ali had come here with Spencer and Ali's families. And since the day they'd arrived here, all they'd done was party or sit around at the spa. Not even ski, since Ali claimed ski jackets were unattractive. What was the point of going to a ski lodge if you didn't ski?

But no one argued with Ali. No one. After all, it had been her who'd plucked them out of obscurity freshmen year. Turned them from random loners into Rosewood's most fabulous clique. Aria owed Ali everything.

Ali sauntered towards the door. She paused, one hand on the doorframe. "Put on those skinny jeans we bought yesterday. They make you look less boyish."

"Ugh!" Aria groaned as the door was slammed. Another not so fun party, here I come.

~Never Speak~

"Hey!" Hanna said as she joined her friends on the couch in the teen lounge. As usual, Ali sat in what she called the Queen's chair, aka the comfiest armchair nearest to the fireplace. She claimed it had the best view of the hottest guys. Aria, Spencer, and Emily sat on the couch around the armchair.

"Hey." Aria waved morosely, looking up from her book and wishing she was back in her room. Not that she was an introvert or anything, but what she wouldn't give for some alone time.

"About time you decide to speak." Ali turned to Hanna "Can you believe her? We get off school for an entire two weeks, come to a ski lodge filled with hot ass guys and what does Aria do? She has her eyes glued to a stupid book." Ali said, rolling her eyes

"Aria come on! Ali is right. Enjoy the what's left of the break and forget about reading for a while" Emily added, always the first one to agree with their leader.

"Stop being such a bookworm and lighten up. Let's go dance!" Hanna stood up excitedly and started shaking her hips to the bouncy beat coming from the stereo in the corner of the room. She quickly sat down, though, when Ali shot her a disgusted glare.

"Don't look so overeager." Ali admonished. "And tuck in your shirt, Han. You look sloppier than Jason."

Aria sat there silently trying to ignore them. Ali quickly noticed Aria's eyes make their way back to the book.

"Oh come on." Ali snatched the book away from her. "Cheer up and party! How else are you gonna get a boyfriend?"

"Who says I want one?" Aria stated taking the book back from Ali.

"Oh sweetie, _everybody _wants a boyfriend, even Emily here."

Emily ducked her head shyly, but didn't object.

"Well I guess I'm the exception." Aria was now annoyed and just needed to be alone for a while. "I'll be right back. Bathroom."

"No Aria wait!" Spencer spoke up

"What?"

"I'll go with you." she turned to Ali. "We'll meet you by the DJ in 5 minutes."

"Ok, hopefully you can convince her to come out of that shell." Ali replied.

With that being said the girls, made their way to the dance floor leaving Aria and Spencer behind.

"Aria, can you at least pretend you're having fun" Spencer asked

"Spence, you know all _this _isn't my type of thing. I really thought we were gonna ski and all, I didn't come to just party"

"I know, but it's our last night here, can you at least try and have fun so Ali will stop being such a bitch?"

"I guess so." she sighed heavily.

"Come on then." Spencer led the way back to the girls.

"Good! You decided to join us." Emily smiled.

"Come on." Hanna said, taking Aria's hand "Let's dance!"

All 5 girls danced the night away, and for a while Aria was actually having fun.  
Soon enough, they grew tired and walked over to the drinks. Just then, Ali turned her head towards the door, a mischievous smile creeping over her face as she noticed Noel and Eric Kahn were joining the party.

"Aria, look who just walked in." Ali motioned towards the door

"Yeah, what about him?" Aria shrugged.

"It's Noel Kahn, the hottest and most popular guy in our grade." Ali exclaimed.

"Yeah, and also the biggest _asshole_." Spencer added, rolling her eyes at the brothers, who were making their way over to the DJ.

"Oh Spencer, whatever. Aria why don't you ask him to dance?" Ali suggested.

"Um, how about no?"

"Oh come on! He's been your biggest crush since like forever" Hanna urged. "And he just broke up with that bitch Jenna. Now's your chance!"

"I don't know…" Aria said nervously. "I'm kinda tire-"

"I have an idea." Ali rudely interrupted, holding up her hand. "I'll be right back."

"Ali! Where are you going?" Aria called after her, but Ali just kept walking. About 5 minutes later, she came back, a gleeful look on her face.

"Come on Aria." she said pulling her away from the other girls

"Where are we going?"

"You're gonna dance with Noel, while I dance with Eric." Ali grabbed her hand and they started making their way across the room, where the Kahn brothers stood, holding red plastic cups that were probably spiked.

"What the hell Ali." she screamed, trying to drag her hand away, but Ali's grip was firm. "I told you I didn't want to dance with him!"

Ali turned and gave Aria the "Ali glare" as they all called it. "Do you wanna end up an old maid?" Ali snapped. "Now do what I say." She pushed Aria towards Noel.

"Hey Aria." Noel said, giving her an appreciate once over. "You look HOTT." He licked his lips suggestively.

"Thanks...I guess." Aria looked around awkwardly.

"Well enjoy yourselves." Ali said before walking off hand in hand with Eric.

"So, you wanna dance?" Noel asked.

"Sure. I guess." Aria said, kneading her hands nervously.

They spent the rest of the night dancing and as much as Aria hated to admit it, dancing with Noel was fun and for once in his like he wasn't being the jerk he always was. It was soon almost midnight and it was time for the girls to head back to their rooms.

"It was nice dancing with you." Noel said with a flirty smile. They slipped out of the overheated lounge and into the fresh snowy air. "Gotta say, I never thought you could move like that. You were always just Ali's pink haired friend."

"Thanks." Aria blushed. "Nice dancing with you too." she replied.

They looked around awkwardly for something to say. Just then, a loud chorus of "NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!" came from inside the lounge.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Came the many voices of drunken teenagers.

"Happy New Year!" Noel said, pulling her in for a hug. Aria stood there, not really sure what to do. On one hand, her crush of 3+ years was hugging her, but she wasn't entirely sure she liked him all that much.

She pulled away abruptly. "Well it's almost past our curfew so I better get going. Goodnight. See you on Monday." She said quickly, wanting nothing more than to slip into bed.

"Goodnight." Noel said leaning in. Before Aria knew it his lips were on hers. She was surprised by this, and honestly wanted this to happen since freshmen year, but now that it did, she had mixed feelings.

"Bye Noel." Aria said pulling away from the kiss, her face flaming.

Aria made her way back to her friends, who had obviously seen the kiss, judging by the looks on their faces.

"OH MY GOD!" Hanna squealed "How was it?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "It was just a kiss. Nothing special"

"Oh come on." Ali rolled her eyes and shoved Aria playfully. "It's Noel Kahn."

"Aria, just remember how big of a jerk he is." Spencer added.

"Ar, don't listen to Spencer here. You and Noel would be perfect together!" Ali said. "I mean, you'd be the new It couple of Rosewood. Except for me and Eric, of course."

"Who said you were dating Eric?" Hanna asked. They all turned to Ali. Aria was glad for the subject change.

"Well, not yet. But I will. Mark my words, girls." Ali smiled mysteriously. She turned back to Aria. "So tell us everything." She commanded.

"I don't know. Can we talk about this later? I'm tired." Aria said as she yawned.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get off the hook with this." Ali said firmly.

They made their way back to the room, and they soon fell into a deep slumber.

~Never Speak~

"Mom I'm home!" Aria said as she entered the Montgomery house.

"Hey sweetie." Ella pulled her into a hug "How was it?"

"Fun. I'm exhausted though. I'm gonna go shower and take a nap."

"Ok honey, I forget to tell you. We're having guests over in a couple of hours"

"Who?"

"A new Professor at Hollis, just moved in over the break, and your Dad invited him over. You know, to get to know all the neighbors."

"But why today?"

"Well, honey, it's the weekend. And no one should have to spend New Year's Day friendless. It's just for a couple hours. Go put on something nice."

_Ugh! You've got to be kidding me! Like hell I'm staying_. Aria thought, annoyed. The last thing she wanted was another party. "Oh ok. Well I'll be down in a bit"

Aria took a warm shower and soon fell asleep. When she woke up, it was already starting to get dark. She looked at her alarm clock that read 5:30pm. _Shit. _The professor and his family should be here in a half hour. _I have to get out of here. _Aria thought. She quickly texted Ali.

_Aria: Hey can I come over? My family is having a boring dinner party._

It didn't take long before she got a reply.

_Ali: Sure. I'll text the girls to come over too_

_Aria: Thanks!_

Aria got up and grabbed her bag before sneaking downstairs.

"Mom going over to Ali's be back later." She said as she snatched her keys.

"Aria..." Ella called.

But Aria was already halfway out the door. She took her phone out and texted Ali, letting her know she was on her way over. But before she could send the text, she bumped into something that felt like a solid brick wall, sending both of them sprawling straight to the ground. A thick book came flying at her head, bouncing off her forehead.

"Hey watch where you're going you, _dork._" Aria snapped, dusting herself off. Normally the bitch factor was saved for Ali and Hanna, but today she was in no mood to deal with freaks.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. I'm so sorry." A low, admittedly sexy baritone voice said.

"Here, take your book." She caught a glimpse of the cover as she held it out. War and Peace._ Huh. Who the hell brought books to a party? _She thought, temporarily forgetting that she'd done the exact same thing yesterday.

A large hand grabbed the book. "Thanks. I'm so sorry." He reached out a hand to help her up, and she gratefully grabbed it, noting how sturdy it was. As she got to her feet, her heart skipped a beat or two, for standing in front of her were the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes she'd ever seen in her entire life.

**Author's note: So what did you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aria stood there speechless, lost in those amazing eyes. They were the exact color of the Caribbean and all she wanted to do was stare.

"I'm so sorry." The guy said again. He wore a plaid button down and khakis, and those eyes were framed in thick glasses. He tried to dust her off, but Aria shrugged him off.

"It's fine." She said curtly. Who did this freak think he was, touching her like that? She was part of Rosewood's most exclusive clique, for crying out loud! Then she realized what she'd just thought and shook her head. Since when did she think like Ali?

"Seriously, I'm so sorry." he gushed.

"I said its fine." She repeated, pushing past him and heading towards her car. As the she drove over, she realized that their encounter had left her so unsettled, but she had no idea why.

~Never Speak~

"So tell us again what Noel said." Emily said eagerly. It was just like any other sleepover at Ali's. The 5 of them were seated on their sleeping bags in Ali' s preferred spokes and wheel pattern. Bowls of pretzels, popcorn, and various candies were placed in the middle of the circle, along with a rainbow assortment of nail polish and dozens of eyeshadow palettes.

Aria groaned and covered her face with a furry pillow. "Not again. I've told you guys everything!" She reached for a piece of popcorn.

"Sure." Hanna teased, grabbing a handful of pretzels from the bowl in the center.

"Um, Han, are you sure you wanna eat that?" Ali eyed Hanna's fistful of pretzels. Hanna reddened and slowly released them back into the bowl.

Ali smiled in satisfaction. "Anyway, Aria, I hope you're thankful that I set all this up. Pretty soon you and Noel will be Rosewood's new It Couple."

"Who said anything about dating?" Aria asked. "It was just one kiss, Ali."

"For now." Ali smiled mysteriously. But before Aria could question what she meant, Ali yawned loudly.

"I'm tired." She reached over and flicked off the lights. "Good night, girls."

~Never Speak~

"Wake up!" Ali clapped her hands commandingly. Everyone just groaned and rolled over.

"Ali, it's 7." Spencer opened one eye and peeked at her phone. "Go back to bed."

Ali reached over and ripped off Spencer's covers. "No more sleeping. It's time to go shopping."

"Why?" Emily mumbled into her pillow. "It's too early."

"C'mon guys!" Ali urged, throwing pillows at them. "Don't you want to go back to school tomorrow looking as amazing we everyone knows we are?"

"We're beautiful." Aria waved her hand in the air. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

"No!" Ali snapped. "We're going shopping and that's final!"

Half an hour later, they were all gathered at Saks, sitting on the fitting room couches, sipping large coffees, while Ali modeled various pairs of skinny jeans.

"How gorgeous do I look?" Ali blew a kiss at her reflection. Then she turned to the others, who were slouched against each other, half sleep. "God, you guys, you're such downers."

"That's what you get for waking us up at the ass crack of dawn." Spencer yawned.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Babies." She grabbed a handful of clothes and thrust them in Aria's arms. "Go try these on."

"Me? Why?" Aria looked surprised. Usually when they went shopping Ali and Hanna were the ones who did all the trying on and stuff. She looked at the clothes that Ali had pushed at her. "These aren't really my style."

"Just go." Ali shoved her into the fitting room.

Aria came out moments later. She wore a flowered blouse and black skinny jeans. "Um…"

"Oh my God, you look amazing!" Ali gushed, rushing over to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles. "Doesn't she, guys?"

Emily, Hanna, and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"All we need is to get rid of this." Ali reached over and plucked off Aria's clip on pink hair streak. "And

those shoes. We should get you some black pumps."

Aria wrestled away. "What's all this for?"

"Why, your date with Noel, silly!" Ali smiled widely.

"What?!" Aria gasped. "I…date…Noel? Since when?"

"Since last night. I called him and set it all up. Don't worry, you can thank me later." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Now, we should really get to the shoe department."

"I don't even like Noel." Aria argued.

"Of course you do." Ali said dismissively. "Everyone does."

"I don't want to go on a date with him. Why did you do this?"

"I just want you to be happy, pink hair and all." Ali said with the puppy dog face.

"But…Ali. I am happy." Aria said.

"Well then, you'll be even happier once you have Noel." Ali said with a tone of finality. "And that's that. Now lets go."

~Never Speak~

"Aria, come out already!" Ali demanded

"Give me a sec." Aria called from Ali's bathroom.

Aria glanced in the mirror one last time. Her hair looked perfect, loose curls bouncing off her shoulders, her makeup amazing, and her outfit, although not a usual Aria outfit, looked amazing on her._ I look good. _She said to herself before walking out.

"O.M.G! You look _hot!" _Ali squealed.

"Noel's gonna freak." Hanna added

"You guys really think so?" Aria questioned, noticing that Spencer wasn't saying anything. "Spencer?"

"Aria, you look amazing. Just be careful with Noel, I don't trust him." Spencer warned.

"Psh. Don't listen to her" Ali said playfully shoving Spencer.

Aria gave them a small smile and the checked her phone._ 4:55pm. _Noel would arrive in 5 minutes. She grew more and more impatient as the seconds passed .She jumped a little once she heard the doorbell ring.

"You ready?" Ali asked.

"Yeah. Wish me luck you guys." Aria said before walking out of Ali's bedroom.

~Never Speak~

Aria and Noel sat across from each other at The Grille. Aria couldn't help but notice Noel was staring at her. _Do I have something in my teeth?_ She immediately thought, blushing a little in the process. Noel smiled at her.

"Noel" she sighed. "Why are you staring at me? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. I just can't get over how beautiful you look tonight." Noel said smiling big.

Aria could feel herself blushing even more. Maybe Spencer was wrong and Noel wasn't the jerk he seemed he was. All of tonight all he'd done was act nothing but sweet.

"Thanks" She finally managed to say "We should probably go now, my parents want me home early."

"Sure."

The ride back home was quiet. Aria hated to admit it, but tonight she had a lot of fun. Ali was right, she would have to thank her later. She finally saw Noel pull up to her driveway.

"Thanks for everything tonight Noel. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem. Listen, I like you. _A lot. _I haven't stopped thinking about you since that other night." He leaned in closer to Aria. "Will you go out with me?"

Before Aria could respond, she felt Noel's lips on hers. She smiled and once again thanked him before walking in her house. She fell asleep, preparing herself for the next day, knowing that her and Noel were gonna be all that Rosewood High would be talking about.

~Never Speak~

Noel and Aria walked hand in hand into their 1st period. AP English. Noel gave Aria a quick peck before letting her wander off to her friends.

"You can thank me now." Ali beamed triumphantly as Aria reached the girls. "Am I amazing or what?"

Aria simply smiled.

"So you two are officially gonna be the new IT couple." Hanna squealed with excitement.

"I'm happy for you." Emily gushed.

"Ar, just be careful. Please." Spencer warned once again.

"Spencer, he isn't the jerk he seems to be. Give him a chance."

"Well, if that's what makes you happy..."

"I hear we're getting a new student. Complete nerd with a 4.8 GPA. Can't wait to see what he looks like" Ail laughed meanly.

"Probably a pimple-faced weirdo with suspenders." Hanna added rather nastily.

"Come on you guys." Emily said, looking around uncomfortably. She hated to be mean.

The final bell rung, sending everyone to their seats.

"Class please take out all your materials." The teacher ordered as she turned towards the SmartBoard.

Everyone was shuffling through their backpacks, obeying the teacher's orders, when someone came barreling in through the door, effectively capturing all their attention. Though Aria was looking down, she could see that whoever it was carried a large backpack and wore thick glasses. Probably the nerd Ali was talking about. She heard Ali and Hanna start to giggle.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't find the room." A voice said. His back was to the class as he spoke to the teacher.

"It's fine. Just take a seat anywhere." The teacher answered. The kid nodded and turned looking for an empty seat.

That voice. Aria recognized that baritone voice. She looked up slowly, noting that everyone was staring at the new kid open mouthed. She felt her heart beat faster as soon as her eyes met those beautiful and familiar mesmerizing blue eyes.

**Author's note: So does everyone know who the nerd is? Plz,PLZ,PLZ, review or else we don't know how to improve the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The whispers started immediately. As the new kid made his way down the aisle, his head ducked, the once silent classroom became filled with giggles and murmurs.

"Class, this is your new classmate." The teacher said, turning back towards the class, which instantly grew silent. "Ezra Fitz. He comes to us from Philadelphia. I trust you'll all make him feel welcome."

Ezra. Wow. It was such an old fashioned, incredibly uncommon name, yet it fit him so well. As he walked down the aisle, Aria kept her head down, her face flaming. There were only two empty seats in the whole classroom: one of at the very front, directly across from the teacher's desk, and the other next to her.

Please don't sit here. She prayed. As he got closer and closer, she could feel her heart pounding. She didn't know why this new kid, this nobody was having such an adverse effect on her.

"Can I sit here?" He asked. Crap! He was polite as well.

Aria opened her mouth to answer, but all that came out was a squeak. Great. She sounded like a mouse. Thankfully, the classroom was fairly noisy so he didn't seem to have heard. Not trusting her voice, she nodded curtly.

She didn't dare look over at him, for she was sure that her face was bright red. Pull yourself together. She scolded herself. He's just someone you're sitting next to. You have a boyfriend! For a second, Aria forgot all about Noel as she allowed herself to peek at him sideways. His broad frame filled up most of the chair. One of his large hands held a silver pen, and with said hand he twirled it around. His face had a pensive expression, and every so often he'd nod or frown along with what the teacher said. Aria noted that like her, he took copious notes, while most of the class yawned or snoozed. She could see Ali roll her eyes as she pulled out her iPhone and held it in her lap.

Suddenly, he must've noticed her stare, as his blue eyes slid over to meet her brown ones. She couldn't bring herself to look away. His gaze was magnetizing, holding her in place.

Slowly, he half smiled. And then turned away. Aria was left sitting there, her heart pounding so fast she'd surely have go into cardiac arrest.

~Never Speak~

Aria couldn't stop thinking about him as she slowly made her way to the cafeteria at noon. She felt like she was in a trance. Make that an underwater trance. Several times, people bumped into her, but being Ali's friend gave her some serious clout, so they hastily apologized and left her alone.

She wasn't the only one, though. As she went about her day, all she heard were whispered rumors and things about him. Ezra. It was obvious that Rosewood was abuzz with his arrival.

"Yo, earth to Aria." Hanna snapped her fingers in front of her face, and Aria reluctantly broke out of her daydream. Judging by Hanna's expression, she discerned that this wasn't the first time her friend tried to get her attention.

"Sorry. What?"

"Just wanted to know if you did the math homework." Hanna said.

"God, what's with you today?" Spencer commented. "You seem a little out of it."

"Oooh, it's a guy isn't it?!" Hanna squealed excitedly. "I know that face. It's the I'm so in love face."

"Shut up." Aria blushed. Was she really that transparent? It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her best friends about a hot guy, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be such a good idea.

"I bet it's Noel." Emily gushed. "What did he do now?"

Oh yeah. Noel. Aria had practically forgotten all about him. Noel. Her boyfriend. Also the perfect excuse for her dreamy behavior. She was about to start fake gushing about him, but just then he walked by. Walked towards the lunch line and picked up a tray.

"What's with you?" Spencer asked. Aria was about to retort that they'd just asked that question moments ago, but noticed that the question wasn't directed at her. Rather, it was directed at Ali, who had the same awestruck expression Aria had.

"He's just so perfect." Ali said dreamily, voicing Aria's exact thoughts. "I mean, just look at him."

Her friends turned at once to stare at him.

"Who? That nerd?" Hanna said. "But oh wow. Damn."

"Just wow." Even Emily echoed.

"He's in my French class, and he's even smarter than the teacher." Spencer noted.

Ali just stared at him and grinned, licking her lips devilishly. "Hands off, ladies." She said as she turned around and picked up her fork. "He's all mine."

"Um, says who?" Spencer snorted. She was really the only one brave enough to oppose Ali's statements.

"Says me." Ali answered breezily.

"But he's a nerd." Aria protested. Without meaning to, panic crept into her voice.

"So? He's a hot nerd." Ali grinned. "Besides, a few days with me and he'll be popular in no time."

"True." Hanna said automatically. "If anyone can make him over, it's you."

"I bet I can make him fall madly in love with me." She smirked as she took a bite of her salad.

For some reason, this declaration made Aria's heart pulse with anger and jealousy for reasons she didn't dare explore. Why did Ali always assume she'd get everything she wanted? The way Ali said it, Ezra was just a prize. Like a horse you'd win at a fair. But that was the way things were. It was the unspoken way that at Rosewood, whatever Ali said was gospel. And that was the way things would forever be.

**A/N: Please review and tell us what you think! Srry if it's short but we're both so busy with skool, and our other stories.**


End file.
